


Burning Love and Desire

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Actor AU, Cheating Fic, F/M, Sxxy timeeez, cheating is bad, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An affair begins on a movie set, changing two actors’ lives forever.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	Burning Love and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. If you’re interested in a part two, let me know.

The director calls cut, and renowned actor and former child star, Zuko Sparks, breathes a sigh of relief. His heavy costume armour is stifling in the unnaturally warm Earth Kingdom summer weather, and though he normally enjoys the heat, in two hundred pound armour, it's a nightmare.

His costar, Katara Kuruk, a native of the Southern Water tribe, and former medical show star, is in an even worse state then him. Her heavy painted red robes cling to her sweating skin, as does her hair that sits in a partial topknot. As soon as the camera is cut, she chugs a glass of water, and heads off in the direction of her cool trailer. Phone already in hand as she starts FaceTiming her kids.

Zuko watches her go, before heading into the costume trailer, and being freed of his armour. He audibly groans at the relief, and lays down in front of the air conditioner, letting its cold air run across his body. He throws a hand over his eyes and breathes in and out. Letting himself unwind.

His calm is broken by the shrill ringing off his phone, and he sits up with a groan. The name flashing across the screen is his wife Mai's, his first ever costar and girlfriend. He puts the phone on, and shuffles out of the costume trailer, and into his own.

"Are you still at work?" Mai asks without any emotion. That's always been one of their biggest arguments, her lack of emotion. Even at times with their five year old daughter, Izumi.

"Yeah, but I'll being heading out soon fo Iroh's." He's being staying with his uncle during filming, he's missed him. Zuko raises his one good eyebrow, even though she can't see it. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making small talk." Something's wrong, Mai never makes small talk.

"What's happened Mai? Is it Izumi?" Their daughter is currently visiting with his mom and sister for a few weeks during her school break. Izumi adores her Nana Ursa, and his volatile sister Azula, a former child star herself, who has a soft spot for her niece.

"Izumi is fine. We're the problem. We're down Zuko. This isn't working and I'm moving out. I've filled for divorce."

" _What?_ " His grip tightens on the phone, and he thinks he might've heard it crack. "You wouldn't even go to therapy with me, and now you're leaving while I'm away? What will I tell Izumi when she comes home and you're gone Mai?" Zuko's yells into the phone, blood boiling.

His marriage and relationship with Mai has been fraught for years, and she has always refused to go to couples' therapy. Now she's leaving him without any warning, and Izumi is going to come home to her mother gone. She'll be distraught.

"This is what needs to happen Zuko. My lawyer will forward you the documents. Be happy your dad made us get a prenup." The line goes dead, and Zuko hurls his phone across the room. It cracks against the wall and shatters, and he puts his head in his hands.

" _Fucking Mai!_ " He hisses under his breath as he gropes around for his cigarettes. He finds the package strewn across his dressing table, and lights one up. He takes a puff, and his eyes land on his now broken phone. "Fuck, how am I going to call Izumi?"

Zuko had seen Katara with a phone, maybe she'd lend it to him, and he can get another phone tomorrow. Yes, that should work.

He puts out his cigarette after a few puffs, and hops out of his trailer. He shoves his hands in pockets as he walks across to Katara's trailer, that sits directly across from his. He knocks on the door lightly, and a moment later it opens to reveal Katara in a short blue sundress, her hair in a bun.

"Hi Zuko." She's obviously confused by why he's here. They haven't become friends by any means while shooting Oma & Shu, the alleged story behind the city of Omashu, but they also aren't enemies. Zuko has always had problems making friends, it just doesn't come naturally to him.

"Hey, you mind if I use your phone? Mine broke."

"Sure, come in." She steps back, letting him by, his body brushing against hers as he slides inside. Katara unplugs her phone and passes it to him. "Do you want me to go?"

"Nah it's fine, I'm just calling my daughter." Zuko definitely doesn't want to get in to what happened with Mai with his mom tonight, he doesn't have the energy.

He dials Ursa's number, and puts the phone against his ear, while also putting his hip long hair into a ponytail. "Hey mum." He speaks first once she answers.

"Hi hunny, you just missed Izumi. Azula let her have cotton candy. and she crashed." Ursa says apologetically, and Zuko audibly sighs. He wanted to talk to Izumi more then anything, but it seems today isn't his day.

"Okay then, I'll let you go."

"No, we can talk if you want hunny." Ursa always wants them to communicate whenever possible. After she divorced his sadistic dad, she lost custody to Ozai, and Zuko and Azula spent part of their childhood and adolescence without her. Ever since they all reconnected, she's been trying to make up for the years spent apart. Even though it's been years since she came back into their lives.

"Not today mom, but we can talk tomorrow." He isn't ready to speak about Mai.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." He hangs up the phone and passes it back to Katara, who has been sitting patiently in the corner. "Here."

"Was your little girl busy?" Katara inquired as she puts her phone away.

"She's asleep. My sister gave her cotton candy, and Izumi can't handle sugar." He stands from his seat. "Thanks for the phone again."

"It's no problem. My kids are the same way. Aang never wants them to have sugar, so when they get their hands on it, they're quickly out like a light." Ah yes Aang, her vegan Buddhist Indie Rock singing husband. He's been on the scene since he was a teenager, and with his tattoos and bald head, as well as his unique voice, he stands out. Even Zuko is a fan of his music, though Mai finds it dull.

"Is he watching them while you're filming?"

"No, he's off on a retreat. My brother and his girlfriend are watching them. Aang hates using a nanny unless we have to." Zuko notices a flash off bitterness in her eyes when she mentions the retreat, but he doesn't comment. It isn't his place.

He places an awkward hand on her arm in thanks. "Thanks for the phone."

"No problem." Katara flashes him a smile, which he gives back. Albeit with less enthusiasm.

He reaches for the door, but finds himself suddenly pulled back by his pant loops. The next thing Zuko knows Katara is kissing him, and pressing him up against the trailer door.

Zuko is shocked. He never thought she had any interest in him, and though they're both married, but he can't deny he likes kissing her. She's very skilled, and he wouldn't mind letting himself forget his impending divorce.

His hands finds their way down her body, and cup her ass through her dress. She moans against his lips, and he acts with instinct, scooping her up in his arms, and then dropping her on her trailer couch.

Zuko trails kisses down her neck, then against her chest, before freeing her breast from her dress, and suckling on a nipple. Katara moans and throws her head back, running her hands through his long hair. "Fuck _Zuko_." She hisses between clenched teeth.

Zuko moves his mouth to the other nipple, then back against, as his hand slides up her thigh, and beneath her dress. His fingers trail along the edge of her lace panties, and she moans again. Arching her back.

He places one last kiss to her chest, before moving down her body, and ripping off her panties. He presses his hot mouth against her warm wet pussy, and Katara whines with pleasure. Digging her nails into his scalp.

Zuko groans at the taste of her, and inserts one finger inside her, then another. Katara rocks against his hand, moaning his name as her heels dig into his back. He quickly brings her to orgasm with his mouth and fingers, as his rock hard erection throbs.

Katara grabs him by the collar once she's recovered, and hoists him off his knees. She pulls him into a searing kiss, then pushes him onto the couch. She quickly frees his cock from its confines, and positions herself above him.

"You're so fucking hot." She breathes before taking him inside her all at once. Zuko throws his head back, and he revels in how tight she is around him. Digging his fingers into her waist.

Katara quickly snaps her hips. Breasts bouncing as she rides him. Her mouth seared against his once more. 

Zuko feels his own orgasm coming fast, and lets one hand slide down her waist. He pushes up her dress, and slides a hand across her butt cheek. He slaps it lightly as she moans, before spreading her cheeks, and rimming her asshole with his pinky.

Katara comes quacking around him with a shout, and he quickly follows. White blinding him before he comes down from his high.

She rolls off of him and onto the couch, gasping for breath beside him. "We shouldn't have done that." She breathes. "We're both married."

"No, we shouldn't have." She's right, but he can't bring himself to regret it. She felt so good, and he's been so lonely, long before Mai said they were done. "But why did you kiss me?"

"I've wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." Katara confesses. "But I'm married, even though my marriage is a mess, so I fought it. But today, when you went to leave, something snapped in me. I couldn't help it."

Zuko pushes a sweaty piece of hair off her face. "I won't tell if you won't."

Katara turns over to face him, her own hand reaching out and tracing his burn scar. A gift from when his father once held him against the stove as boy. Zuko thanks Agni everyday the man is in prison on multiple charges. He's never getting out.

"You wanna know the worse part?" She continues to trace the scar, and he marvels at himself for allowing it. He doesn't even like when Mai touches it by accident during sex, and yet he's letting Katara run her pretty little fingers all over it. What's wrong with him? "I want to do it again."

Zuko's cock twitches at her words, all thoughts of Ozai and stove tops forgotten. "If it makes you feel any better, my wife just left me."

Katara doesn't respond with words, instead grabbing him by the collar once more, and pulling him into a kiss.

This time he takes her from behind with quick thrusts. Her face pushed up against the couch cushions.

* * *

They continue like this for the rest of the filming of Oma & Shu. Sneaking into each other's trailers after filming is done, having sex against every surface. He knows Iroh is suspicious when he spots love bites, but his uncle keeps his thoughts to himself. Most likely wanting his nephew to come to him.

Zuko's blood burns for Katara, and he finds he's quickly falling for her, but unlike him, she's still with her spouse. This will all end when filming is over, and when that last day of shooting ends, he knows they're done.

He gives her one final kiss after a passionate round of love making, and nuzzles his nose against her cheek. "I'll never forget you Katara." He breathes against her sweaty skin.

"And I'll never forget you." She kisses his scar, and he fights back the tears that threaten to fall. She isn't Zuko's, not truly, and he has to let her go.

They avoid each other for at the wrap party, and he thinks that'll be the last time he sees her until film promotion starts. He's wrong.

A week later he's back in Caldera City, Izumi in his arms as they swim in their large ancestral pool. The family house dates back to his great grandfather, Sozin Sparks, who became one of the first big film stars in the Fire Nation. As many bad memories as there are in this place for Zuko and his family, he can't sell it. It's his home.

As he pushes Izumi around in her turtleduck floaty, trying to distract her once more about Mai moving to Kyoshi Island, his phone buzzes. He grabs it and jumps onto the pool edge. "What is it?"

"Um sir, Katara Kuruk is here to see you, and she has three kids with her." His front gate security guard stutters.

Zuko nearly drops his phone into the pool in shock. "Let her in."

He audibly gulps, and then pulls Izumi out of the water. Large floaty still around her waist.

"Hey!" She giggles as she kicks her wet feet, splashing water everywhere. His housekeeper isn't going to be happy when she sees it.

He carries Izumi to their driveway, just as Katara pulls up with her three kids in the back. Katara sticks her head out her window. "Hi, mind if we visit?" Her smile is tentative and hesitant, but warm.

Zuko is still reeling in shock, unable to find words, so he simply nods. Her smile brightens and she hops out her vehicle, and begins to unbuckle one of her kids. He places Izumi down and quickly step forward. "Let me help."

She blinks back in surprise but nods. "Sure." He gives her a shy nod, and then hops around to the other side of the car. He opens the car door to see a fair five year old boy in a winged lemur shirt and shorts, with long dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Bumi!" He announces with a toothy grin.

"I'm Zuko." He flashes him a cautious smile.

"Mommy says we're gonna stay at your house." It's then that Zuko notices the bags shoved in the back of the Buick. What's happened?

"Did she?" He helps Bumi out of his seat, and the little boy runs over to where Izumi still stands patiently.

"I like your turtleduck!" Bumi exclaims as he pokes her floaty.

"My daddy is a turtleduck." Izumi announces with pride. Katara raises an eyebrow as she helps her daughter out, and sets her on the ground.

Zuko rubs the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "I voice Roku in _Turtleduck_ _Adventures_." He explains sheepishly.

"I love Roku!" Bumi beams up at him.

"We're a big fan of that show at our house." Katara grabs her youngest, a one year old boy, and pulls him out of his seat as well.

"I love Roku!" Bumi exclaims again.

"I love Kyoshi!" His little sister cries even louder.

"I see." Zuko flashes them smiles. "Did you guys bring your swim trunks? We were just having a swim."

Katara's two elder children snap their eyes to her. Asking a silent question. "I'm pretty sure I have them packed, but let me check."

"Izumi will show you to the pool, and I'll bring your stuff inside."

"Oh no, you don't need to."

"I insist." Instinctively he pulls Katara into a hug, not thinking of the implications. He's just so glad to see her.

Katara leans forward and quickly whispers in his ear. "Aang knows everything, we're done for good."

Zuko stills at her words, but can't stop the swell of hope rising in his chest. Maybe there's hope for them after all. He squeezes her once, then pulls away. "Izumi will lead the way. I'll get your things."

Izumi beams at being in charge, and leads Katara and her kids to the pool. Her feet still staining the floor.

Zuko lugs the suitcases upstairs, giving each kid their own room in the expansive mansion. He can't help but put Katara's room next to his, then he opens the kids suitcases, and pulls out their swimming clothes and floaties.

He grabs the bundle and heads back downstairs. Izumi is back in the water, kicking her feet as she swims. Katara's is wading knee deep with her youngest, who she has stripped down to his diaper. Kya and Bumi are sitting on the edge of the pool, kicking their feet,

"I have your stuff." Zuko announces as he closes the glass door shut behind him.

"Great!" Katara climbs out of the water, Tenzin in hand. "Would you mind holding him while I get them changed?" She nods her head towards Kya and Bumi, who are already excitedly heading into the pool house.

"Sure. I can change him if you want."

Katara's eyes light up at his simple gesture. "His trunks are the orange ones, and he'll need a water diaper."

"Got it." It's strange to be flustered around her, after all the dirty things they've done together. It's the domesticity. It's new, but welcome.

Katara steps back out with Bumi and Kya once he's changed Tenzin. Each are wearing matching blue swimming costumes and floaties. Katara herself has changed out of her jean jacket and sundress, and now sports a white bathing suit.

Zuko drinks her in as he passes Tenzin back at her. The baby tugs at his mother's hair with a giggle, and Zuko can't help but smile. Katara spots it as she slips back into the pool. "It seems he hasn't tugged on that mass you call hair, or you wouldn't be smiling." She teases as she slides Tenzin into a floaty, and then jumps into a backstroke.

Zuko jumps back into the pool, splashing the kids as they climb in, and they burst into a fit of giggles.

Katara grins as they swim around, and he often feels her eyes drifting over his body. He can't blame her, he's doing the same. That bathing suit is driving him wild. It clings to her deliciously.

They stay in the pool late into the day, before getting out for supper. Zuko prepares a chicken salad for him and Katara, and gives the kids the chicken cut up with baby vegetables. Katara coughs loudly after her first bite of chicken. "That's _spicy_."

"Damn I forgot you hate spices." He apologizes quickly as he brings out a jug of milk and pours her a glass. She chugs it, and keeps it on hand as they eat. While the older kids eat, Tenzin just pulls at his chicken, before Katara finally forces him to have supper.

The kids crash quickly after that, and Zuko shows her to the rooms he's prepared. She sets up a playpen for Tenzin, and surrounds his siblings with pillows. Making sure they won't roll out of bed.

Izumi is tucked into bed with her stuffed turtleduck, and Zuko places a kiss on her forehead, before turning on her nightlight, and shutting the door.

He walks down the hallway to his own room, and sees Katara step out of one of the bathrooms. Towel in hand.

They stare at each other for a moment, and then they're crashing together. Tongue and teeth clashing. He pulls her into his room, and kicks the door shut. Zuko shoves her onto the bed, and pushes up her dress, then tugs down her panties. His mouth quickly attaching itself to her pussy.

Zuko eats her out like a man starved. It's only been a week without her, but he feels as though they're lovers who've been separated for years. Like Oma and Shu.

He sucks her clean, and she comes with a cry. Her legs tightening around his head. Zuko digs his fingers into her thighs, before flipping her over, and taking her from behind. He's rough and fast, his headboard banging against the wall as she mewls with pleasure.

He pushes Katara's face against a pillow, and she moans loudly. Fingers clutching the comforter. Zuko nips her shoulder as he feels her orgasm coming, and then pulls her tight to him as they both fall off the edge.

He collapses on the bed beside her, and wraps his arms around her. Kissing her soundly. "I've missed you."

"It's only been a week." Katara teases as she traces patterns on his chest.

"I still missed you."

She gazes up at him with her big blue eyes. "When did it stop just being sex with us? When did it become this?"

"I don't think it's ever just been sex for us." He confesses and presses a kiss to her forehead. "What happened with Aang, Katara?"

"I couldn't hold in what I've done, my unfaithfulness, and it all come out. Aang doesn't anger easy, but when he looses his temper, it's a sight. Then everything I've bottled up came out. How I felt sidelined by his career, the fact that I feel like I can't be less then perfect. How he unhealthily idolizes me. All the things we should've talked about years ago." She sighs loudly. "He stormed off, and I packed the kids things and came here. I needed to get away, and my water tribe is too far. You were only person I could think of."

"Katara, I would never make you rush into anything, if you wanted to become an official couple." He reassures her.

"I think I did the rushing myself." Katara plants a kiss on his chest. "Can we stay awhile?"

"For as long as you want to be here, you're welcome."

* * *

Her divorce is filled by Aang the next week, and soon she and the kids are officially living with Zuko, though they've done their best to their relationship from the media. They'd both be labelled home wreckers, and Oma & Shu doesn't need the bad press.

Katara sells the house in Republic City she shared with Aang, and she gifts her half of the money to her water tribe, to be put towards schooling girls. Zuko has never been prouder, and he knows he loves her in that moment.

Five months later, with the Oma & Shu press tour steadily approaching, he finally takes her to meet his mom. Ursa welcomes her and the kids with open arms, though she voiced her disapproval of their affair before, and proclaims the other children her new grandchildren. The kids beam, and quickly demand to see her infamous turtleduck pond.

Ursa leads him away as Azula approaches, a leather jacket slung over her red jumpsuit. "Sorry I took a swing at you that one time. I was manic and high out my mind. I'm better now." She states bluntly to Katara. Her therapy and meds have worked wonders, a few years ago Azula would've rather spit at someone then apologize.

Zuko cocks his good eyebrow in surprise. " _When_ did this happen?"

Katara reassures him with a pat on the arm. "Years ago at a party. It's nothing. She was coming on to an uninterested Sokka, and wouldn't back off. I said a few things, and she took a swing. No one was hurt."

"How's Sokka anyways?" Azula inquires with a too casual attitude. _Don't start Azula._

"Married." Katara links her arm with Zuko's.

" _Damn_." Azula swears, then leads them inside. Zuko smiles to see his mother playing with the kids through the kitchen door, while Azula and Katara discuss gender inequality in the film industry.

Azula others them both a glass of wine, but Katara declines with a pat to her slowly growing stomach. "There's another Sparks on their way, so no wine for me."

Zuko grins at the reminder of her pregnancy, he's so excited. He's always wanted another kid.

"Congrats." Azula clinks her glass with his. "Have you told mom?"

"Not yet. We'll do it after dinner."

"I can't wait for the media storm this'll cause." Azula grins fiendishly, and Zuko snorts with amusement. She's always loved drama.

Katara curls into his side as they talk, and he runs a hand down her back. Blissed out and content for the first time in his life, as he watches the kids in the yard, feeding the turtleducks, and the woman he loves in his arms.

_I could get used to this._


End file.
